


And So I (We) Waited

by TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, What am I doing, a lil angsty, third year drabble, this is sort of bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath/pseuds/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the night before Kageyama and Hinata's last tournament together and its finally time to confront the things left unsaid between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So I (We) Waited

**Author's Note:**

> its 11pm and i have no self control im supposed to be teaching kids theater skills tomorrow but yet here i am writing gay fanfiction
> 
> enjoy!

“Can you believe it Kageyama-kun? That its been three years?”

Its late. They should both be in bed. Tomorrow is the last tournament they will ever play as the freak duo of Karasuno, but when Kageyama and Hinata asked Yamaguchi if they could stay late, he simply gave the pair a small lecture about not staying out too late and (much to Tskuishima’s horror) gave them the keys to the gym to lock up once they were done.

_“I’ve got to say my goodbye’s too,” Yamaguchi had said, smiling a bit as he brushed his long bangs out of his eyes and gesturing towards Tsukishima. “I’ve also to get Kei all sentimental while I’m at it; you know how he is, he’ll pretend like he doesn’t care until we show up at the gym and he starts tearing up. See you two tomorrow!”_

“Oi, Bakayama, are you even listening to me?” Hinata pokes Kageyama in the side and snickers as he squeaks and turns red, batting Hinata’s hands away.

“Of course I am you dumbass! Do you think I’m deaf or something?”

Some things have changed. Some things have not. After Yamaguchi had given them the keys Kageyama and Hinata had done combination after combination of spikes and had eventually collapsed on the gym floor together, chests heaving and muscles aching. The conversation between them had turned slightly more serious and Hinata had settled his head on Kageyama’s chest, trying to match their breaths as they both stared at the plaster ceiling of the gym.

“D’you think Tsukishima will finally confess to Yamaguchi tonight?”

Kageyama snorts and stretches his arms above his head. “Nah. After our last game tomorrow, I think. He probably thinks it’ll be too risky to confess tonight and risk a rejection that’ll throw off our entire game tomorrow, the prick. I mean it’s _obvious_ -“

“So _obvious-_ “Hinata chimes in, toying with the edge of Kageyama’s shirt.

“That Yamaguchi feels the same. They’ve been in love since, like, first year.”

“Mm,” Hinata mumbles an agreement and they fall silent for a minute or two, lost in their own thoughts.

_Should I tell him I should tell him the way he breaths calms me down and I like lying here with him and hes the reason ive worked so hard and I like his eyes a lot and the way the tips of his ear turn red before the rest of his face when he blushes._

_I have to tell him tonight or its all for nothing ohmygod he’s touching my shirt what do I do what do I do hes the reason im no longer the king of the court and I hate how soft his hair is and how I want to touch it all the time._

“Shouyou-“

“Tobio-“

They both lock eyes and laugh nervously when they realize they both have something to say.

“You first,” Kageyama grunts and tries to roughly shove Hinata’s head aside, but ends up just sort of running his fingers through Hinata’s hair and refusing to meet Hinata’s curious brow eyes.

Hinata fidgets a bit before speaking, a small tremor in his voice.

“You really saved me that first year we played together, is all I wanted to say. You gave me a chance to, uh, be on the court and you were the reason I pushed myself to work so hard so I wouldn’t be left behind and I…I don’t think I’ll ever have the same connection with a setter like I did with you. As a friend. As a partner.”

There has always been a special sort of line between Kageyama and Hinata; a mutual recognition of something that they didn’t really know how to describe themselves. The times they got too excited after winning and the embrace that followed lingered for just a bit long, when they fall asleep and end up tangled together in the morning at training camps, the rivalry and the bond between them, the times when Kageyama means to shove Hinata away but really just pulls him closer or when Hinata tries to tease Kageyama and ends up just showing how much he cares.

The times when they use each other’s first name, no honorifics, when they are alone together.

Kageyama bites down on his lip, hard, so hard that he can almost taste blood as he listens to Hinata speak. He sometimes can’t believe that he’s made such an impact on Hinata, not when Hinata is already so many things without him. Kageyama thinks that without Hinata and his first year of volleyball at Karasuno he would be angry, wasted talent with a superiority complex and not much else.

**_I have to do this now._ **

“Tobio?”

Kageyama sits up suddenly and Hinata tumbles off of him, landing with a soft thud on the floor before he sits up too, hooking their legs together and tilting his head up to meet Kageyama’s suddenly vulnerable gaze.

“Shouyou…do we…are we…”

Hinata reaches up to touch Kageyama’s face, gently running his thumbs over Kageyama’s cheekbones on impulse and noticing when Kageyama’s breath hitches the second Hinata touches him. Kageyama clutches at Hinata’s sweater and unconsciously pulls him forward, bringing their faces closer and closer together.

“Are we what?”

“Are we…do you think…” Kageyama’s voice almost breaks on the last word.

“You idiot”, Hinata bumps their noses together and closes his eyes, fighting to keep his breathing steady.

“Tobio you stupid stupid stupid idiot I hate you so _much_ right now-“

They meet in the middle, kissing softly at first but slowly transition into something deeper with whispered words and fleeting touches. Hinata breaks away for a moment and kisses the side of Kageyama’s jaw, only to discover that Kageyama is crying, swollen eyes and everything.

Hinata opens his mouth to ask why, but Kageyama ducks his head into Hinata’s shoulder before he can speak, fisting his hands into the back of Hinata’s sweater and crying quietly because tomorrow is the very last tournament they will ever play together and they should have done this at the end of their first year when everything between them started picking up speed but instead they waited until it was almost too late and now…

They stay like that for a long while after. Kageyama and Hinata do not talk the rest of their last night in the gym together; the silence speaks for itself.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first kissing scene ive ever written without the aftereffect of not being able to look anyone in the eye for an hour after i write something slightly sexual 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ mysenpaiisdead


End file.
